


Cleaning

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Completed, First Kiss, M/M, eren likes levi, jean being a moron, levi with secrets, poor eren has to clean, sneaky levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi's on one of his cleaning rampages again. Those unlucky; Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in Fanfiction.net but I decided to post it here as well. A spur of the moment kind of story. Nothing too intense.

“Eren,” Corporal Levi called, making his way over to the boy. “Stop slacking off. Your job is to get rid of the cob webs not watch them multiply.” He finished with a smack to his head. Eren grimaced but quickly dusted the cob webs away. The corporal was on one of his cleaning rampage and anyone who had happened to cross his path were captured and forced to clean. Those unlucky; Eren. “Sir,” Eren called after cleaning out all the cob webs. “Can I take a break to get some water?” Levi narrowed his eyes on the brunette causing the boy to shrink despite the obvious height difference. Levi may be short but he was well respected and feared by all.

“Jaeger,” he said and gritted his teeth. “I should bypass your request because of all the ‘breaks’ you’ve been taking to space out,” he paused and studied the disappointed look on the younger male’s face. “But, I’ll grant your request this time.” Eren’s expression visibly changed and his features were now adorned with the widest, goofiest smile the Corporal had ever seen. It was so unnerving that his eyebrow twitched. “Jaeger, wipe that stupid grin off your damn face before I change my mind!” he grumbled then walked off. “Yes sir!” Eren shouted and hurried off to get some water.

“What’d you do?” Jean asked coming up from behind the brunette. “Wha- what’s that supposed to mean?” Eren stuttered and bawled his fists. Jean snorted and took a seat across from the brunette. “Corporal seems frustrated.” Eren scoffed and continued to drink his water. “For the record, I’m innocent. Who knows why the Corporal’s upset.” He pouted and took another mouthful of water. Jean paused for a second before speaking. “Don’t you have a thing for the guy?” Eren paled and began blushing. “Why not go over and ask him?” The smirk on Jean’s face only served to make Eren blush harder.

“M-Moron! Don’t say stupid things like that out loud.” He spluttered and took off leaving Jean behind who was still smirking. Eren grumbled to himself as he walked back to where the Corporal had assigned him to clean. He was in a silent argument with himself when the Corporal’s voice interrupted him. “What the hell Jaeger,” Levi said, stopping in front of the dazed brunette. “That was more time than you should have taken.” Eren, seeing the Corporal’s angry face caused the words Jean had said before to circle back into his mind. At that he couldn’t hold back the blush that rose to his ears and down his neck.

Levi raised a curious eyebrow at the boy’s behavior but before he could even utter a single word Eren's voice startled him. “S-Sorry Sir! I’ll get right back to work!” he shouted and hurried back inside the building. Levi blinked and sighed. “Shitty brat.” He grumbled and walked off yet again. Eren sighed and slid to the ground. His face was hot and his hands were shaking. Corporal had noticed his blush. Eren made a mental note to beat the crap out of Jean for causing the whole ordeal. Eren was halfway through mopping the floor when a pair of boots blocked his path. “Jean you ass-” the brunette stopped and swallowed hard. “C-Corporal! Am…I’m almost finished Sir!” Eren stood straighter than he ever had at the confused expression his Corporal was sporting.

“Hurry up Jaeger. You’re slower today and I’m beginning to regret asking you.” Eren deadpanned and gripped the mop handle tighter. Ask? More like corner and threaten. Eren snorted and immediately regretted it after the Corporal’s glare descended on him. “What was that Jaeger?” Levi questioned with a smirk on his face when he noticed the obvious chill that ran down Eren’s back. “N-Nothing Sir!” Eren bit on his lip and continued pushing the mop around. When he was finally finished with the dusting, mopping and sweeping, Eren made his way out of the building in search of the Corporal to inform him. It was already pretty late and he was beginning to get hungry.

 Wondering around for a little, Eren had finally found the Corporal. He was quietly sitting on the grass staring at whatever had caught his attention. “Corporal…” Eren called out softly but loud enough for the man to hear. Levi remained silent and patted the spot next to him. Eren paled but quickly made his way over to where the Corporal was. “Uh…Corporal…I’m…” Eren paused and took a long look at his superior’s face. Calm. Eren was accustomed to his superior’s indifferent expression but seeing this had caught him off guard. Finally after what seemed like ages, Levi’s voice finally circled the air around the brunette who had begun to miss the sound. “Eren,” he paused and turned to look at the boy. Eren swallowed hard but remained silent.

Levi leaned in closer but still maintained a safe distance from Eren. “What was that expression earlier?” Never in his life had Eren wished for a Titan to appear out of nowhere. “S-Sir?” he stuttered and suddenly the space between them felt hotter than it should. Eren tugged at his T-shirt collar. He’d be killed if he ever mentioned anything about what Jean had said. “I-Uh…” he stuttered and every explanation in his head made no sense. Levi studied the younger’s face before turning back to where he was originally staring. “You were blushing Jaeger. Was _that_ so hard to say.” It came out as more of a statement than a question and Eren bit hard on his lip. “Actually,” Levi continued without turning to face the brunette. “I’m more curious as to _why_ you were blushing.”

It was clear, God hated him. Eren racked his brain for any sort of explanation that would save his ass. He was _not_ in the mood to be killed by Humanity’s Strongest. Eren’s expression boarded somewhere between fear and utmost sorrow. He should come clean and simply tell the Corporal how he felt. Sure he’d be rejected and maybe beaten until he forgot his name but at least he would be able to get the burden he’d been carrying for so long off his back. Who knows, maybe the Corporal felt the same way about him. Or not. Eren turned away as he mustered all the courage to do what he dreaded for so long. He wasn’t even sure whether the Corporal was looking at him or still staring at what was in front of him.

“Corporal,” he started and bit his lip and shut his eyes firmly. Pretending the Corporal wasn’t sitting beside him made it easier to say what he had to. “I…like…you.” A chill like no other ran down Eren’s spine like a whip gliding across leaving a bitter sting on his skin. Every feeling was overwhelming now and he could only imagine what was about to happen to him. Would the Corporal hit him? Would he hand him over to the Police because he was now disgusted with him? Questions reeled in his mind as silence continued. Wait, silence? Eren peeked through one opened eye and was stunned to see the Corporal’s eyes on him. They weren’t menacing like he had thought but something else.

“Is that so?” he asked and Eren could’ve sworn the Corporal was actually smiling. Levi turned completely so that his entire body was facing Eren. “I’m glad.” Eren’s mind exploded and his heart did a back flip. The Corporal was glad he liked him. That means something, right? Levi noted the younger male’s expression before continuing to speak. “Honestly Jaeger, you could’ve said something earlier. All these stupid antics just to get you to myself. I could’ve spent all this time doing something else with you.” The annoyed tone in the Corporal’s voice did nothing to shake the feelings whizzing through Eren’s head, heart and his very core. The Corporal _did_ like him. A tired sigh brought Eren back into the living world and he noted the expression on his superior’s face.

“Sir…does that mean...?” Despite the outburst, Eren knew better than to assume things when it came to the shorter man. Levi was straightforward yes, but confirmation was better than looking like a total ass for assuming the wrong thing. “It means _Jaeger_ that I like you to.” A puppy couldn’t hold a candle when one is blessed with the opportunity of witnessing the Corporal actually blushing. Eren must’ve started smiling stupid like he had earlier because of the look that crossed Levi’s features. However, his expression softened and for the first time ever, Levi linked his hand with his. Their fingers fit perfectly as cliché as it may seem. Eren swallowed hard and leaned closer. Seeing as the Corporal made no moves to back way, he continued leaning until their faces were a few inches apart.

“C-Can I, Sir?” he stuttered and a small nod from the Corporal and Eren’s lips crashed into his. Levi was stunned. Yes. He had never allowed anyone to kiss him, hold hands or even be close to him. The ex-thug had flown solo since he could remember and having someone so close, touching him, kissing him, breathing him in was enough to shut his brain down completely. Eren’s lips were soft and quite eager but he never stepped out of bounds, remaining on Levi’s lips until lack of Oxygen had become a problem. For a brat Eren knew how to kiss. Even though the kiss was innocent; no tongue, Levi was undoubtedly out of breath and sweating more than he had expected. “W-Was…t-that okay?” Eren panted between words and Levi thought he looked extremely adorable. “It was acceptable for a brat.” The elder commented and adverted his eyes when that goofy smile made its way to Eren’s face once more. They were both blushing but Levi assumed Eren’s was on the school-girl level while his was what he deemed ‘acceptable’ for the situation.

Sure Eren was flying high with the turn of events but that still didn’t change the fact that he was hungry; starving now actually. “Corporal…I _really_ need to eat now.” He frowned and rubbed his stomach. Levi blinked, forgetting that he had kept Eren for the entire day without food. Shit! Unlinking their fingers, he quickly stood grabbing hold of one of the belts strapped over Eren’s T-shirt and yanked him to his feet. “Let’s go then. You’ve wasted enough time here as it is.” Romantic moment or not, Eren narrowed his eyes on the Corporal’s back, glaring daggers for putting the blame on him when he was clearly innocent. Choosing to avoid sudden death for back-answering his superior, Eren remained silent and continued to be dragged by the Corporal who was still holding onto the belt.         


End file.
